Three Nights Under the Full Moon
by IcedAjack
Summary: Three nights, three stories


_First Pokémon FF. Please tell me what you think, and how I can improve. Thanks!_

The room was dark; just the faint light of the TV glowing, keeping the room barely alit. There was a slight breeze slowly making its way across the room due to a crack in the window. The smell of fresh cooking wafted into the room from the kitchen. A small electrical mouse perked up; it took a couple of whiffs and jumped off the bed. As he rounded the corner, he prepared to jump into the arms he knew so well. He stopped at the foot of the door. Sighing, he laid down again.

"I know Pikachu, I hope these nights don't become too often." Brock said, stirring a stew.

"Pika. Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu grumbled as he jumped onto the dining room table.

Brock turned down the heat on the stove, taking the pot off, and poured it into a serving bowl. He then put spoonfuls into two separate bowls.

"Dinner for two, Pikachu?' Brock asked rhetorically.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu answered anyway.

They ate for a couple of minutes without speaking.

The chair scraped the floor as Brock got up, "Done, Pikachu?" he asked.

Pikachu jumped off the table without responding. Brock reached over a picked up Pikachu's bowl. Sighing, Brock quickly washed the bowls and walked to the bed in the main room. Pikachu was already laying down in Ash's spot on the bed. Brock turned off the dim TV, and stumbled to the bed as the room went completely dark.

"Night Pikachu." Brock said, succumbing to sleep, "One Nurse Joy, two Nurse Joys, three Nurse Joys…"

Pikachu heard Brock snoring, and silently jumped off the bed. He hopped up on the window sill, and widened the small crack on the window. Pikachu slipped through the opening, and landed swiftly onto the ground. He took a couple of quick sniffs, and took off in the selected direction.

"Pi… Ka… Pi… Ka…" Pikachu said with each step.

He slowed down when he reached a steep incline. He bounded up the hill as fast as he could. On the top of the hill sat a big boulder, Pikachu jumped on top of the boulder, and on top of Ash's shoulder.

"Wha!... Pikachu!" Ash gasped as fell off the boulder.

A feminine voice giggled from on top of the boulder, "I guess he acts kind of like a boomerang, huh?" Misty peered down at Ash from on top of the boulder.

Ash sighed, "Yup, I guess that's what I get for trying to ditch Pikachu."

"Pikachu." Agreed Pikachu.

Ash slowly climbed back up onto the top of the boulder. He sat next to Misty, "What were we talking about?"

Misty shook her head, "Tsk… Pay attention Ash." She pointed up into the sky, "Do you see that bright one there?"

Ash looked up at the sky dubiously, "The moon? Yeah… I mean, at the full moon, its kind of hard to miss."

Ash looked away from Misty's death glare, "Not the moon dummy! The star straight north, it's Polaris, or sometimes called the North star."

"Yes! I see it!" Ash exclaimed.

"Okay, that star is the most northern point of the Staryu constellation." Misty said.

"Yeah… That's pretty cool." Ash said.

Misty looked up into the sky "Yeah, I just love water Pokémon constellations."

"Hey Misty?" Ash asked slowly.

"Yeah?" Misty looked over at Ash.

"Wanna battle?" Ash grinned.

"Is battling ever off your mind, Ash Ketchum?" Misty sighed, "Alright then! One Pokémon then!"

Ash switched the way the hat sat on his head and jumped off the boulder, "Yeah! Pokémon battle!"

Misty selected a Pokéball, "Staryu! Go!"

Ash nodded to Pikachu, "Let's have the type advantage Pikachu!"

"Staryu! Let's start off with Rapid Spin!" Misty commanded.

"Kya!" Staryu started to spin towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Dodge and use Thunder!" Ash yelled.

"Ash! It's the middle of the night for gosh sakes, use a quiet voice!" Misty said calmly.

Pikachu jumped as high as he could, and Staryu passed just under him. As he was going up, he turned around in midair and shot electricity at Staryu.

"Staryu! Water gun!" yelled Misty.

"Now who needs to be quiet!" said Ash.

The water and electricity met and created a deafening explosion.

"Shhh!" Ash and Misty told their Pokémon.

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Ash said.

"Staryu! Tackle!" Misty commanded.

The two Pokémon ran at each other. With a loud crack they met in the middle. Dust kicked up in the middle of the makeshift "battlefield". When the dust cleared, both Pokémon remained motionless.

"Wha…? Already?" Ash said, totally shocked.

"I guess…" Misty said, surprised too, "Wait Ash… I don't think they fainted…."

She walked closer to the two Pokémon laying down on the ground. She knelt down by both of them, "I knew it! They didn't faint, they're just sleeping!"

"Just. Sleeping?" Ash said slowly, "During a battle?"

"Yeah…." Misty said.

"Pikachu!" Ash said, shaking his head.

Ash and Misty looked at each other. After staring each other down for a while, they burst out laughing. A light shone on them, they looked at the source, still laughing, to see an irate Nurse Joy.

"What in the blazes are you doing here, making all this racket?" Nurse Joy said, with fire in her eyes.

"We. Were. Battling." Ash said, in between laughing.

"What?" Nurse Joy said, looking at the two Pokémon, "Look at these! You should know never to keep battling when they are physically unable to battle!"

"They. Are. Sleeping." Misty said.

"Sleeping?" Nurse Joy said, "Well I never!"

Nurse Joy slowly walked away from the gasping Pokémon trainers. Ash and Misty laughed until their sides couldn't take it anymore.

"Staryu! Return!" Misty said, holding her Pokéball towards Staryu.

Ash and Misty climbed on top of the boulder again; looking up to the full moon.

"What was so funny about that?" Ash said, after thinking about it.

"It's because you forgot I won." Misty responded.

"What!" Ash said, getting red in the face.

"You heard me." Misty said, giving Ash a wink.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu said, stirring.

"Well, Pikachu. I think its time to go to bed." Ash said, looking down at the Pokémon in his lap.

Ash jumped off of the boulder.

"Come on Misty! I'll race you!" Ash said, running off towards the Pokécenter.

Misty shook her head, "Clueless, as always." Misty then took off after Ash.

When they reached the Pokémon center, they were out of breath. They turned the corner and headed towards the trainer rooms. They stopped at the door leading to Misty's room.

"It's been fun, Misty. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Ash said, walking away from Misty.

"Ash, wait." Misty called after him, "Ash…"

"Yeah, Misty?" Ash said, facing Misty.

"Ash… I…" Misty said, struggling for words.

Misty stopped trying to speak, but leaned forward and kissed Ash on the cheek.

"Don't forget." She said as she walked into her room.

"I won't."


End file.
